


swingin' party

by milkbuckets



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boarding School, Dark Academia, Eventual Romance, Everyone is an idiot, Gay, High School, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Original Character(s), Teen Romance, Theatre, Underage Drinking, no sex B), slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbuckets/pseuds/milkbuckets
Summary: Stanley, at age 16 is sent to a school for troubled teens after his mother finds plans of suicide in her son's journal. He thinks that everyone at the academy is terrifying and they're all evil criminals at first so be makes a plan to survive the next two years: make a couple of acquaintances, and to never draw any attention to himself, don't get too close to anyone, and most importantly, don't let anyone find out why he was sent there.Then, he meets Basile, who wants desperately to be friends with Stanley, but doesn't know how. To Stanley, Basile is a complete annoyance who only knows how to get him in trouble.Basically they're both gay and stupid.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	swingin' party

**Author's Note:**

> I just started writing this, I don't know if it's going to go anywhere. I haven't really written in a long time so I kind of lost some touch.

As Stanley slid into the last empty booth which was on the part of the train reserved for new and returning Edgewood Academy students, he couldn’t help but shed a quick tear or two. He couldn’t bear knowing that he had dissapointed his mother, in such a way that she had to sendh im off to the school for freaks. The moment Stanley found Colleen (his mother) flipping through his journal, he knew that she would never look at him the same way.

  
It’s not as if Stanley did something _bad_ , like get in a fight or abuse drugs, he had just written some pretty wretched things down, like how he beleived his father left because Stanley was a burden, and plans for suicide. His mother beleived that the best option for his son was to be in an environment that would get rid of the nonsense she had read in the boy’s journal. That’s what led Colleen to ship her son off to Edgewood Academy.

Edgewood is known for the school that rich  
parents send their “troubled” kids to learn disiplin. The youngest the school accepts is 14 and most kids end up staying until they’re 18. Since Stanley is 16, he would be the new kid, which he had never been before, and was terribly nervous to become. His plan for surviving the next two years was to only make one or two aqcuaintences and not draw any attention to himself, don’t get too close to anyone, and most importantly, don’t let anyone find out why he was sent away. After all, he was going to a school full of scary rebellious teenagers who would beat him to a pulp if he were to just gaze at one of them.

The boy was not in the mood for company after he had cried a bit, and hoped that no one would join him in his booth. Stanley was getting quite tired, and decided to lay down. When asleep, he drempt of his mother’s face when she found his journal.

  
. . .

  
As Stanley arose from his nap, he was greated with two other faces. One was a boy with messy dirty blond hair that went almost to his shoulders. He had pale skin and a blazer that was too big for him. The other was a girl with platinum blonde hair and facial features that looked like they were being smushed together.

  
“Look who’s finally awake! We thought you might’ve been dead!” the boy said. Smush Face giggled. “My name is Denis, and this next to me is Maise. And you are…?”

  
“I’m Stanley”

  
“Oooh, Stanley! I like it,” Maise said this with a fake smile in her voice.

  
“So, Stanley, I take it you’re new. Tell me, what’d you do to end up at Edgewood?”

  
Stanley froze. He had to make up a story and make it up quickly if he was going to stick with his rules. The first things that ran through his mind were stealing, drugs, and alcohol.

“I got caught trying to steal some beer from the shop, my mom freaked the hell out when she was told what I had done”

  
“Ah, nice. A better reason than most of us have,” Denis responded.

  
Stanley did not want to continue this conversation, as lying makes him quite nervous. So he got comfortable and said, “Thanks. I’m going back to sleep.”

. . .

“Hey, hey, Stuart, was it? You need to get up. We’re here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too bad! If I ever do end up writing more of this story, y'all will be the first to read it :-) I appreciate feedback!


End file.
